The Real World: Melee
by Sgt. Seccon
Summary: The Real World. Except it's with the Melee cast. If you don't like the first chapter please bare with me because I'm sure you'll love it later! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Real World: SSBM

**Author's Note: Okay, firstly, I did not take anybody's idea so if I took your idea by accident, please just e-mail me. Also, please don't spam me. I hope you guys really enjoy this because I am trying my BEST to make twists and plots to make this even more fun. Rated T or PG-13 (Sorry haven't been here for a while) for later cursing and violence but…**

**CUT THE CRAP.**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The arrival

"Darn it Zelda this better be worth it…" complained Link

"Quit complaining!" shouted Zelda. "Once we get there, I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Why did we even come here?" asked Link

But Zelda would not answer.

They finally got to an enormous house and found a bunch of people swimming outside, talking to each other, and sleeping.

The first one Link met was a young boy around his 16's wearing golden armor.

"Hey. Looks like you guys are the last ones here!" he said

All Link did was grin.

"Roy," he said putting out his hand

Link grinned. "Hey. I'm Link," he said as he gladly shook his hand.

Roy gave Link the grand tour.  
"Of course I just got here, but I seem to know the whole place already…Oh here's your room," said Roy. "You can just put your stuff over there."

"Thanks,"

"So wanna meet everyone?" said Roy.

"Sure why not," answered Link

After a couple of hours, everyone seemed to know each other. Link knew almost everyone from Pikachu to Mr. Game and Watch.

"Hey…" said a blue haired boy

Link turned around. "Haven't seen you here," said Link

The boy just grinned. "I'm Marth. I saw you with that girl over there…Who is she?"

Link turned around and saw Zelda showing off her magic leaving many faces astounded.

Link simply laughed.

"Hahahahaha…That's Zelda. She likes to show off a lot," said Link

"Oh…I see…What's that shiny blue thing that's covering her…Is it like magic?" asked Marth.

"Yeah…You could say that,"

"Wow…" Marth simply answered.

Suddenly, Roy appeared inside the living room, where Marth and Link were talking.

"Hey!" started Roy. "Looks like you've met Marth!"

"Yea…" said Marth. "Have you seen that girl over there, she has magic…"  
"Wow…Magic? Only mages and sages can do that stuff right?" said Roy.

"Naw…She's different" said Link. "She's some princess that's been trained for magic,"

"Oh…So she must be like…a sage…" Roy said

"Yea I guess," said Link

Many hours passed, and all of them started to sleep.

"What a day…" mumbled Link.

As he went to go get a glass of water, he went to go get some water. As he looked at everyone's room, he found Samus.

"Oh wow…" he thought

"She's so beautiful without her mask on…" he said to himself. "She would beat Zelda in a beauty contest for sure…"

As he came back after he drank up all his water, he found a ripped up piece of paper.

"What the Din…" he said…

It said BLooD

* * *

**A/N-Hope you guys liked that chapter. I promise you that it will get so much better. Please bare with me.**

**And please review. I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping and partying

A/N-Okay. After I got 2 reviews on the first couple of hours, it sounded to me like huge success…(cause I only got 1 review) on my other failing stories --. So anyways, I hope you still enjoy…

Remember. I don't own any of these characters. And this story is totally mine. If I took any ideas or something that belongs to you, I'm extremely sorry.

* * *

THE REAL WORLD: Melee

"…Link…?" said Roy rubbing his eyes.

"Oh…Hey Roy!" said Link shoving his note in his pockets.

"Link…What the flux are you doing here!"

"Was gonna come up from getting a drink of water…"

"Oh I see…"

"Well, see you tomorrow!" said Link

"Yea,"

NEXT DAY:

"Alright! Let's go shopping!" shouted Peach.

It was early in the morning around 8 when Peach shouted that.

Everyone woke up because of Peach's shouting, and nobody wanted to even go.

"Why are we even gonna go shopping?" asked Young Link

"Cause we're gonna look like weirdo's roaming around wearing these clothes!" exclaimed Peach.

"You got a point…" said Ganondorf.

"It wouldn't hurt to go…" said Ness

"Yay! So we're all going!" she said jumping.

Even though many grimaced, they all knew she was right, so most of them simply left the house and went to the nearest mall.

"Darn it, I can't believe we're even here…" complained Roy under his breath.

Marth, hearing this complaint replied back. "Remember…We don't want to look like idiots in armor going around bars, parties, ya know.

"Yea, and besides, I'm sure you'll find something that you'll like," said Link.

After many hours, all of them bought what they wanted. Roy got a black shirt with white jeans, Marth got jeans with a light blue t-shirt and Link decided to keep his top part of his tunic and brown cargo pants.

"Hey, at least you guys look better!" said Kirby

"Yea but I miss my old stuff…" said Marth

"Relax…once we ditch this place, you can wear whatever you want," replied Fox.

"He's right man," started Roy putting his arm around Marth's shoulder. "So just do what you want and have fun!"

"Hey guys," said Ness

They all looked at him

"There's gonna be a party today at around 10:00. They said that I can't go cause I'm too young…But that's okay, I'm gonna watch Robomasters! with Kirby. I can't believe he likes that show too!"

Link looked all of them. Marth simply made a small nod, and Roy gave a thumbs up.

Link looked at Ness. "Tell them that we'll be there,"

"Okay!"

AT THE PARTY

Everyone was having the time of their lives! Free beer, awesome music, bunch of people, it was a party that no one would hate.

There were a bunch of games played, like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare.

"Truth or-a-Dare, Link" asked Peach

Link was to drunk to understand anything. Not knowing what to say, he just spat out: "Dare"

Peach simply grinned. "I dare you to go to that girl and spank her ass nice and hard."

There were many Oh!'s and many Ooooo!'s and Zelda, even though she would hate Link if he did this, she had to watch this.

Link got up and went to the girl.

"Hey babe. Nice ass," he said as he tapped her butt.

"OHHHHH!" everyone laughed.

Even more, the girl gave Link a punch that he probably thought was stronger than Ganondorf's Warlock punch.

"OOOHHHHHHHH!" everyone said again.

Marth was crying and Roy fell on the floor. Mario was leaning on his brother unable to control himself because of laughter, and Luigi was pounding the ground, trying his best to stop laughing. Peach started to pound on the table dying of laughter. Samus had to keep her head down to make sure nobody saw her laugh, and even Zelda had to give in a giggle.

As Roy got up still laughing, he went to Link.

"Oh man" he said crying. "That was good!"

"Yea!" said Marth. "I haven't even got a good laughing like that in my life!"

As everyone continued to play truth or dare, it eventually ended and everyone decided to go back home and sleep.

They all walked home their own route, because in a group they would barely be able to stay on the sidewalk as a group. They split into groups—Zelda went with Peach and Samus, Roy went with Marth and Link, and Mario went with Luigi.

"Oh man, LINK! I can't believe you actually did that! I thought that you would chicken out or SOMETHING!" said Roy.

"Yea man, I can't even believe that I did that. The booze got to my head…And besides, that girl had one helluva punch!"

"Hahahahahahaha…That was seriously quite funny," said Marth.

Eventually, when they were right in front of their house.

"Here we are…" said Link tiredly.

As he walked he bumped into a huge man

"Hey punk!" he shouted to Link

Link turned around and saw him.

"You gonna say sorry or what?"

"About what?"

"What you just did, dumbass!"

"Sorry boy. Don't know you. Go cry to your mom and leave me alone you giant ass dipshit," he said.

"What was that!" exclaimed the giant man. "Hey kid, turn around!"

As Link looked at him, BAM! He was punched in the face hard and knocked out.

"Bastard, don't mess with me," he said

"Heheheheh…That was one punch," said Link.

"What! You're still conscious!"

"Oh…My…God…Link?" said Marth

"What?"

"Feel your…cheek…"

Link touched his cheek. His eyes turned big

"What happened Marth?" asked Roy nervously.

"His cheek…it's all red…and it's bleeding…" said Marth.

"So?" spat Roy

"Not only that…It the biggest fracture I've ever seen…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, for all you Link fangirls, please don't kill me…

Okay, so that's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little lame and everything…BUT IT'S 11:44 HERE! Heheheheheh. Sry ppl. I just wanted to write for the people that wanted me to…

And erm…Also…That's not the only trick I have up my sleeve. If you liked what happened to Link right now, just…keep reading. I'm sure you're gonna love what happens later…I know it wasn't much of a cliffhanger but...Meh! ya know?

Well, I'll still continue the story though. Please review! It's okay if u flame!


	3. Chapter 3

The Real World: Melee

A/N: So far the only people that actually read my story is Xiao Darkcloud and PirateGoddess27. If this keeps up, the whole review place will be filled and with their names—but don't get me wrong. They're the only friends I have here…but they're the best. So if you people (even though that u don't even read nor press the hyperlink for this) please please PLEASE at least review it or something…I'd really appreciate it.

Thank you, and please enjoy.

* * *

The Real World: Secret suprises

"Yo, man, Link," started Roy. "That's some hard-ass injury you got there…If I were you just stay inside and let Marth and me just finish this for you."

"Yeah, Link, you can't fight like this…" said Marth

"And let you have all the fun, screw that!" said Link

"Dammit!" thought Marth. "He's still drunk!"

Link charged at the bulky man and punched him straight in the face as quick as he could. He blocked, grabbed Link's hand and threw him at a wall.

"Oww…" said Link. "Damn he's tough…If I had my sword, I would have…" and then he fell unconscious.

"Dammit! You bastard!" shouted Roy. He looked a tree kicked off a branch and started beating the crap out of the guy so bad.

After many hours, Roy started huffing and the branch finally broke. The giant started limping his way away near the house and everyone started staring at Roy.

"What?" said Roy giving everyone a glare.

They quickly ignored him and started running away from him going to where they needed to.

"Roy!" called out Marth.

He quickly ran to Marth's side which was also at Link's side.

As if reading Roy's mind, Marth simply said, "I don't know…"

"I'm gonna go get everyone..." said Roy as he walked into their house.

A couple hours later, Link was awake and felt like his body was a frail stick.

"Well…That is for sure, a fracture…" said Mario

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Falco

"He a doctor…He knows this stuff," replied Fox

"Link…You have gotta rest. You have a bunch of broken bones and scars. I'd say you have to probably stay in bed for about a good three days…" said Mario

"What? Five days? That's gonna be the most boring five days of my life!" exclaimed Link.

Knowing how Link felt, Mario tested Link. "Okay fine. You won't have to stay in bed unless you walk," he said

"What?" laughed Link. "That's it?"

Mario nodded.

"Awright!" said Link. He hopped of his chair and got on the floor. All of the sudden, excruciating pain flew all over his body and Link just stood there…and then fell on the floor.

"…Awright, you win Mario…" he glumly said.

NIGHT-12:00

"Yo! Link! Are you awake?" he whispered as he entered his room.

"Couldn't sleep all day," Link replied. "So what are you doing in my room at 3:00?"

"Sorry man," said Roy. "But I've just discovered something,"

"What is it?" asked Link eagerly

Looking around, he got to Link even closer and then whispered even softer: "Tomorrow is Marth's birthday! I gotta get him something for him!"

"Snap man! I gotta go too!" said Link, excitedly that he got up but then fell back down on his bed because of the pain.

"No man, you gotta stay here," said Roy

"No way! I can't just stay here and screw around wasting time and resting while everyone goes and gets him a present!" said Link almost shouting.

"Relax. I'll get two presents and say that one was from you. It's not big deal! Trust me," said Roy. "And plus. Nobody else is gonna get Marth a present except for you and me! I promise you, it's gonna be perfect! Marth doesn't really like much of a commotion so, hey, if we just make our little party, I'm sure that he'll like that.

"Yea…I guess…But c'mon Roy. You HAVE to take me! I've just made a couple of friends and I just wanna give him a birthday present and stuff!" exclaimed Link

After Roy thought it over, he finally decided. "Okay fine, I'll bring you, but you have to make sure that no one knows okay?"

Link nodded.

"Plus, you gotta be up early. I don't want a huge commotion of people asking where the heck we're going."

Link nodded again.

"Awright. Make sure that you get ready to go tomarrow at 7, okay?"

"Got it"

As Roy left the room, and fell into a deep slumber, Link thought about what would happen tomorrow and couldn't wait for tomorrow, then he fell asleep.

Across Link's room, there was Zelda…and Zelda…heard everything.

* * *

A/N: hahahahahahahaha. I think the next chapter is gonna be the BEST. I think you guys will love that! Heh heh heh…Say happy birthday to Marth everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, sorry for the late update. That was entirely my fault. And for everybody that had reviewed, I thank you, PirateGoddess, Xiao Darkcloud, Link-n-Marth-luvah, Twilight Link, and the other anonymous people. Thanks a bunch for everything! And people, since I'm in a happy mood and also since I'm running out of ideas --. If you want some of your ideas in my story, go right ahead and right it in your review…who knows…Maybe I WILL put it in. fufufufufufufu…GACK HACK! COUGH COUGH Sorry can't do any evil laughing…

So once again thanks, and please enjoy the fourth chapter of…

THE REAL WORLD: SSBM

* * *

THE REAL WORLD: IT'S THE BEST PRESENT! Part I

"Hey! Samus! Peach!" whispered Zelda

Rubbing their eyes, they woke up.

"Zelda…You better have a good reason for waking us at 12:15 in the morning!" threatened Samus, raising her arm cannon.

"It's going to be Marth's birthday tomorrow so I want to get him something good!" said Zelda

"Yea! Let's get presents for him! I'm sure he'll like it!" said Peach

"…You all think he's cute don't you," replied Samus.

Peach didn't say anything and Zelda simply blushed.

She sighed. "That's what I thought. I guess I'll help you two then…"

Peach and Zelda smiled. She promised herself that they three would get the best present for Marth.

NEXT DAY: 5:00

"Link, hurry up! By the time we get out of the door, everyone's gonna be up!" complained Roy

"Well sorry man, but I'd like to see you try to walk with injuries all over your freakin' body!"

"Yea, whatever man," said Roy simply.

As they finally reached the garage, Roy had his eyes wide open.

"Erm…Dude…" started Link. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE CAR!"

"You think I know!" said Roy literally shouting.

"Dammit man…I don't wanna walk ALL the way to the freakin' mall with these injuries…" complained Link.

"Neither do I…" said Roy. "But who or what happened to the car?"

1 MILE AWAY:

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Peach. "They must be looking all over for the car!"

"I can't believe I actually agreed to go with you two…" muttered Samus as she was driving the car.

"Do you think we should just get him like a necklace?" said Zelda

"…We'll see when we get there…" was all that Samus had to say.

BACK TO LINK AND ROY

"Dude! We have to do something! I don't want to go to Marth empty handed on his birthday!" said Roy worrying.

Link was deep in thought.

"What are you up to?" said Roy looking at Link

"You know, when I came through this door…I thought I saw two cars…" he started.

Roy's eyes widened.

"And…they were both in the garage…"

Roy's eyes widened even more. Then, his shock quickly turned into rage.

"THEM!" he hissed.

Link stared at Roy.

"They took the car!" said Roy

"Who!"

"The princesses!" he shouted. "They took the car and left the other car to hide!"

"But where would they be going this early?" asked Link. "And how do you know it's them?"

"Firstly, I have no idea where they would be going, and I know it's them because all of their rooms were empty—they weren't there!" Roy replied.

"…and I heard someone last night when we were talking…" said Link.

"What!" exclaimed Roy. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"You'd probably freak out" replied Link

"Okay, forget it. They're gonna go get Marth's present before us and give it to him before us and we don't even know where the car is!" said Roy.

"Actually…I found it…" said Link.

Roy turned and found a small black Jaguar in the back of the house.

"Nice! Now lets get out of here!" said Roy.

"Oh yea. Erm…Roy?" asked Link

"What?"

"What's so important if they give a present to Marth before us?" asked Link

Roy looked at his friend. "What's so important? It's that Marth's been my friend for years and I make sure that I get him a present on this day at 12:14 and in 30 seconds of the minute!"

Link looked at Roy.

"Talk about dedication…" he muttered.

So as both of them got into the car, Roy hit the gas—and promising himself that he would be the first one to give Marth a present.

* * *

A/N: Okay this chapter was a little sucky but I'm sure the last two chapters will be the best…I hope…

Oh yea...and I know the dedication thing was a little lame but I was running out of ideas so heh heh...Sorry ;;

Well, please continue reading and thank you for 10 reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay I doubt that anyone reads this, but what the heck. So far, I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed this story and remember, it's because of you guys that I'm continuing this story! Okay. Short and simple, here's the 5th chapter of…

THE REAL WORLD: SSBM

Chapter 5: It's the best present: Part II

"Roy I don't think you're going the right way…" said Link nervously watching Roy drive in a remote road.

"No seriously…Where are you going. It's freaking me out to see you driving with a big grin on your face…" Link sulked.

"Yo man, you have been complaining a bunch of stuff like that for the last 30 minutes. The least you can do is probably quit your complaining," said Roy focusing on the road.

After about 20 more minutes of more complaining from Link, they finally caught up to Peach, Samus, and Zelda.

"Heh!" smiled Roy triumphantly. "I told you that I could make it there a lot faster than them!"

"How'd you get there so fast…?" said Link now less worried.

"Magic" boasted Roy.

BACK TO PEACH, ZELDA, AND SAMUS

"…How'd they get behind us so fast?" said Samus looking at her side mirror.

"Magic…?" Peach shrugged.

"I guess it's Farore's doing…" replied Zelda.

"So you guys decide," started Samus. "You want them to—"

Peach shook her head. "I'm not going to let them stop us when we've come this far! And besides! We're almost there too! All we gotta do is get there as fast as we can and make sure that we find a present for Marth that he'll like more than them!"

"So you got this all planned out…" replied Samus

Peach shook her head again.

"So hit the gas, Samus! Peach and I'll take them down!" replied Zelda

ROY AND LINK.

"Hey Roy…That black SUV is acting sorta weird. Doing you think--?"

"No kidding man. Just trust another one of my shortcuts aight?"

Link shook his head and braced himself.

Roy took a quick turn out of the road and into the grass.

PEACH, ZELDA, AND SAMUS AGAIN

"Huh…They're gone again…" said Samus looking at her side mirror.

"That's good…" said Peach, throwing her vegetable out of the window.

"Do you think they were scared of us?" Zelda giggled.

"Doubt it" said Samus. "I bet you anything that they're probably trying to get another shortcut or something. But if I were you guys, I would still keep my eyes peeled.

"Alright!" said the princess together.

ROY AND LINK AGAIN

"Okay…I think we lost them…" said Link taking a peek outside.

Roy grinned again. "I'm the Lord of a whole crew. If I want to win, I'm full of tactical surprises. They got nuttin against me…"

"Hope your right…" sighed Link

"Aight. Get out of the car," said Roy stopping the car.

"What! You're kicking me out?" spazzed Link

"No!" laughed Roy. "Here's where we get out! We have to walk across the street so we don't get a ticket and stuff"

"Ah…Gotcha…" said Link calming down.

They got off the car and (well, in Link's case) limped out of the grass and found themselves right in front of the Mall.

"Well, I gotta say, you're whatever tactics really did the job…"

"Yea well…You know, I'm just good at this stuff," Roy grinned scratching the back of his head.

"Awright then! Let's go get that present!" grinned Link

"You read my mind,"

As they were crossing the street, Roy suddenly froze.

"Oh no…" he said

Link turned around right in the middle of the street.  
"Huh? What is it?" he said with a puzzled look.

"LINK! GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD!" shouted Roy.

Before Link could say anything, Roy tackled him down and out of nowhere…

"Omigod!" screamed Samus.

She hit the brakes, but it was still too late.

There was a loud thump, and there was Roy, like a bug, on the black SUV's window, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well…Yea I only got 1 review (Thanks Pirategoddess) And well…I will continue the story…Yea I know I like totally ditched you guys on the fourth chapter -- But I will continue! Don't worry!**

**Heh…And I will try to lower the cliffhangers**

**So hope you enjoy the next exciting…

* * *

**

THE REAL WORLD: SSBM

Chapter 6: One down…?

"W…what…?" said the shocked swordsmen, Marth.

"It's true!" shouted Ness. "I can feel it! Roy…Roy I think he's dead!"

"You lie…some kid like you don't have no future seeing skills or any of that crap…" Marth said, simply paying no attention to what the young psychic has said

"…Marth…I've been keeping this a secret from everyone…but if I say this and you have to tell the truth! If I say this and it's true…will you trust me…?"

"Matters what you're going to say…" said Marth.

Ness sighed then he said it.

"It's your birthday today isn't it…"

Marth was stupefied. But he knew he had to tell the truth. If he didn't, it would ruin his name as a swordsman.

"Well…" said Ness.

"…Yea…" said Marth, quietly—almost whispering, making show no one heard.  
"I understand. I know how you don't want to tell anyone so I didn't really tell anyone…"

"…Thanks…"

"Do you trust me now…"

"Sorta…But I have a question…"

"Yea?"

"How'd it happen…And where is he coming…"

Ness sighed, then he started... "It started extremely early in the morning…"

"Roy! ROY!" shouted Link

Samus, Zelda, and Peach literally jumped out of the car.

"What the hell did you do Samus?" screamed Link

"…I was going to fast…I didn't see him…" said Samus with her normal calm voice.

"What the hell! Don't give me that! You literally ran over him! I saw the whole thing! He tackled me randomly saying to get off the road!"  
"He probably saw us then…"

"HOW! YOU WERE GOING ABOUT 700 MILES AN HOUR FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!"

Link and Samus were gathering a crowd. People were murmuring and in the distance, there were police sirens coming closer and closer.

"Probably the smartest thing I've ever done in my life…" said Link to himself. He went in his pocket, took out a small clear diamond shaped figure with a green in the center and screamed.

"FARORE'S WIND!"

And he was gone with Roy, back in the small house.

"Holy shit! Link what the fuck!" screamed Marth, almost in tears. "What the hell happened!" he shouted.

"Marth! Relax! I didn't do crap!" said Link putting his hands up in innocence.

"No…Roy…" said Marth putting his head down to a wall.

"ROY!" he screamed, banging on the wall.

Link felt really bad. He actually wished that the one gone was him. Link thought that if it wasn't for him, Roy would have been still alive.

"Marth…" said Link, despite his wounds, as he went up to try and reassure him.

"Let me be alone…" said Marth quietly still his head down.

Link sighed, then he could hear the small drips of tears that fell to the floor.

"Yes…" said Link.

Link went upstairs, and thought of only one thing.

How would he describe this to everyone?

The first one that Link met was Mario. He was going to the living room—the room that Marth was in.

"No. Mario," said Link

Mario turned around.

"What's wrong?" he simply asked.

"…Marth is down there…" said Link unable to say anything else.

"…So?" he simply said.

"…Let him…please let him be alone…Mario," said Link, almost choking out the words for a strange reason.

"…I understand," he simply said and he turned back into his room, probably to tell the others.

"Roy…" cried Marth. "Roy…You're alive right…? You're not…gone are you…?"

No answer

"Come on, Roy…! Snap out of it…! Think of everyone else! ROY!" screamed Marth in desperation.

No answer again.

"GODDAMNIT!" he screamed. "JUST FOR A FUCKING PRESENT AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!"

Link peeked out at the living room. He soon had his eyes filled with tears.

"Gods…Why…?" he didn't deserve to die…Why didn't Naryu…Oh Gods…" said Link, weeping.

It was the next day, but Roy was hidden as a secret. His blood and everything had been washed off, so the body wouldn't get infected.

"He has to be alive…" said Marth, wiping the blood of Roy's face. "Oh, he's in there…I'm sure of it…"

Everyone in the small house went to go visit The Hands. Crazy, and Master Hand.

"Okay…" said Master hand, walking around with his index and middlefinger. "I've heard of the Roy incident…It's all over the news now…And I want to keep this safe…So…everyone who doesn't want to stay, can go…."

Almost everyone left…Except for Link, Marth, Peach, Zelda, Samus, and

Roy.

It was late…Probably around 2 in the morning. Marth was still in the living room, where Roy was. Still waiting for him to wake up.

Link went out and saw him, still staring.

Link sighed. Guess it was time for him to go back. Until—

"Link…" said Marth still looking at Roy.

Link froze…He didn't know what to do. Reply, or stay still. But he decided he wanted to help Marth and answered.

"…Yea…?" he said.

"…We're gonna bring him back…" said Marth

"WHAT!"

"You heard me…We're gonna bring Roy back from the dead…"


End file.
